


super nova explosion

by fivefeetapart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, idk any tags you better just find my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefeetapart/pseuds/fivefeetapart
Summary: Just a normal day at the Howell-Lester apartment, except, Dan is freaking out. Phil makes sure Dan knows he loves him and then Dan tells what's bothering him. Read it all in this short and nowhere going fic!





	super nova explosion

Phil was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea, balancing his laptop on his knees, when Dan entered the room, sighed, and said “I’m really done with all these people everywhere, can we please move to the Artic and never go outside again?”   
Phil smiled “Of course, Dan, let me pack my bags.” Dan smiled too and threw himself on the couch next to Phil “Just staying here and never going outside seems okay, too, as long as you’re there.” Phil smiled brightly at Dan, but he didn’t really know how to respond, because he was bad at taking compliments. Dan grinned and scooted a bit closer to Phil, so their legs were touching. Phil let his head rest on Dan’s shoulder. A small sigh escaped from Dan’s mouth as he closed his eyes. They were both silent for a minute or two, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, they were just enjoying the comfort of sitting close to someone you love.   
“Phil?” Dan said, breaking the silence with a raw sounding voice.   
“Yes, Dan?”   
“I don’t know how to say this, I’ve rehearsed it at least fifteen times in my head, but none of the fifteen versions sounded right,” he waved his hands around to make a point “I don’t know how to explain it in a way you’ll understand, I don’t know how you’ll react, or what will happen afterwards, but I need to get it off my mind.”   
Phil looked at Dan through his eyelashes and Dan couldn’t stop himself from resting his head on Phil’s and taking the other man’s hand. Phil pulled up their intertwined hands and pressed Dan’s against his lips for a kiss. “You know I love you, right?” Dan hummed as response and Phil knew that Dan was trying to find the right words to say I love you back without it being a cliché. “I love you for who you are, even if you can’t find the right words to say it back.”   
Dan smiled and got up. He pressed a soft kiss on Phil’s forehead before walking out of the room. Phil felt his eyes follow Dan, taking time to look at every part of him he adored, Dan’s big feet, his tall posture and the way you could see his muscles move under his shirt when he walked. 

Dan was freaking out. Two weeks ago when he had finally made the decision and bought the ring that was now lying on a small red pillow, inside a black box, he had been so certain, but now it seemed like a bad idea, why rush into it? They had never discussed it and he didn’t really care for marriage. So why did he do it? Maybe because he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Phil. Maybe because he liked how ‘Dan and Phil Lester’ sounded. Or maybe because he just really wanted a fancy suit. Either way he was ready for this next step in his life, he was ready to make it ‘our lives’ for the rest of his life. Dan took a deep breath and got a glass from the cupboard, he filled it with water and slowly drank the liquid, while relaxing a bit and mentally preparing himself for proposing.  
“Are you alright, Dan?” Dan almost dropped the glass on the ground.  
“For fuck’s sake Phil!”   
Phil giggled and Dan tried to restrain a smile, but failed hopelessly. “Seriously, though, are you?”   
“Yeah, I am, you just scared the hell out of me, but further on I’m fine.”   
Phil walked into the kitchen, got Dan’s hands and kissed him softly on the lips.   
“Hey, Phil?”   
“What’s up?”   
“I love you.”   
Phil smiled widely “I love you, too.”   
“I think I’ve found the right words, potato?”   
“Potato.”   
Both the man laughed out loud at the stupid joke. Suddenly Dan’s face got serious, as he started mumbling just loud enough for Phil to hear. “Phil Lester, when I first started stalking you on the internet, I never could have realised how big of an impact you would have on the rest of my life. When I first met you in real life, I was so nervous I almost threw up, but then you were there, and since then you’ve always been there for me, in good times and in bad. You’ve helped me through the rough times in my life, you gave me a reason to live, when I couldn’t find one.” Dan tried to fight back tears, but they wouldn’t be stopped. “When I first saw you talk through a screen, I immediately liked you, and piece by piece, I fell in love with you. And every new day, when I wake up and look at you, I fall in love again.”   
Dan was sobbing uncontrollably now, but it was okay, because Phil was there.   
“Damn it, Phil, you’re the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you, again and again.”   
“I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you, too, Dan, you’re the most fascinating and amazing person I have ever met, I wouldn’t trade you for all the animals in the world.”   
Dan chuckled through his tears and wiped some of them away with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Philip Michael Lester,” he fumbled the black box out of his pocket “Will you marry me?”   
“What do you think, rat? Of course I will marry you!”  
A deep, heavy sigh escaped from Dan’s mouth, as the two of them hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't, well, too bad. Please remember to stay hydrated and to get enough sleep. Okay so now I'm going to thank people and talk about food, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, we'll be just as good friends.
> 
> Okay so first of all, big thank you to my friend Savvy, it was an amazing experience having someone beta for me, you turned my okay work in something with good grammar and punctuation, for which I am very thankful. 
> 
> Also thank you to my neighbours, who let me baby sit their children, you literally paid me to write gay fanfiction and to eat all your cookies..
> 
> Big shout out to cookies, ily pals  
> And tea, you are keeping me alive.


End file.
